spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 9
Spec 9= (A.K.A. Taker) is a randomly encountered specimen found in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. It can appear anywhere from Room 51 onwards. Where it was originally encountered and how it was contained is currently unknown, but it was supposedly killed and dismantled by GL Labs due to it being too difficult to contain. Appearance is a skull-shaped mass of clay that accrues mass by devouring helpless victims. It moves by floating through the air, yet waves from side to side as if the creature is taking steps. It also has two visible appendages which may be shoulders or legs. Gameplay Starting from Room 51, players may occasionally enter a room branched into three paths: a door to the left, a dead end to the right, and a long dark hallway straight ahead. After travelling down the long dark hallway for a while, the walls will gradually close in on the player until they can no longer move. After another second or two, Specimen 9 will appear at the end of the hall, then turns and quickly rushes to the player with a disturbing, electronic sound, filling the screen with its face. Most of the screen is red, with a huge wall of text composed solely of "TAKE THE DEAD TO", which references the fact that Specimen 9 "Takes the dead", at least according to the CAT-DOS. Aside from this, Specimen 9 can appear in any room if the player stays idle for a certain amount of time. If this happens, Specimen 9 will give a sound warning for its arrival before appearing from the room's door, and will begin to chase the player, though it will not kill the player immediately. However, it still moves very fast and deals roughly 60 damage. Because of how deadly it is, it is highly recommended not to stay idle in any room for too long without pausing the game. However, this rule does not apply to the Karamari Hospital DLC (No matter how long one stays idle, Specimen 9 will not show up). At the end of the game, Specimen 9 transforms into a humanoid version of itself, and attacks the player in a "final boss" battle in which it has a variety of unique moves, each move getting stronger the more injured it is. Audio "AMPUTATED MARSHMALLOW", plays when Specimen 9 rushes to the player. "SOUR LEMON", plays when Specimen 9 kills the player. Trivia * Specimen 9 appears to have modified or corrupted its own CAT-DOS entry, implying it may have psychic powers. * Specimen 9 is one of the three specimens that can kill the player on contact, the others being Specimen 7 and Specimen 12 while inside the mansion. ** It is also the only specimen to attack the player in any room if they leave the game idle for too long. ** Specimen 9 is additionally the only specimen that can kill the player in safe rooms (the elevator, CAT-DOS room, Minigames room, etc.) * As of now, Specimen 9 is the only specimen deemed so hard to contain that it had to be dismantled. * Specimen 9 and Specimen 1 are the only specimens not to have a themed room and can be encountered any time throughout the game. * There is a CAT-DOS Easter egg, which can be triggered by going into "Modify House Layout" 6 times. After doing that, going into Specimen 9's data will yield results of other random "Specimens". *Specimen 9 is very similar to Red from the NES Godzilla Creepypasta: **Both have a red/black color scheme, and have a highly disturbing, skeletal appearance. **Both pursue the player and instantly kill them upon contact until their final fight, although Red is, for the most part, possible to outrun. **Both eventually transform into a more humanoid form when fought. **Both are final bosses. **Both are associated with highly disturbing, discordant "music". **Both can be considered main or major antagonists. |-|Spec 9 (Boss Form)= Specimen 9 (Boss Form) is the final boss of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Specimen 9 in Boss Form is a large red humanoid creature that resembles an "evolved" form of the regular Specimen 9. It looks like a human male without skin. Fight During the boss fight, Specimen 9 will cycle through three different moves. They appear as follows; Its first attack involves creating 3-6 holes in the floor from which screaming pillars with distorted faces blast out, damaging the player if they so happen to be on top of one of the holes. After this, it will create some large shadow hands that stretch out across the room, following the player. After a short bit, the hands will stop, and smaller hands will shoot out the larger shadow hand, potentially damaging the player. This attack also spawns smaller enemies who can easily be defeated with a single axe swing. Its third attack rapidly shoots balls of energy at the player. The player must deflect the energy back at Specimen 9 using the axe. Successfully deflecting the energy will immobilize Specimen 9 for a short period, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. It will eventually rise back into fighting after that short period; cycling through the attacks again. The attacks become deadlier and harder to evade as the fight continues. After enough hits, the boss will be defeated, and the game will end. Audio "FRIED CALAMARI", Specimen 9's boss battle music. Trivia * Specimen 9's energy orb ability is a nod to Ganondorf's boss battle from The Legend of Zelda series, in which the player must deflect the energy orb with their weapon back to the boss, making it vulnerable to attack. * The hands shooting out from the shadow hand on the floor are left hands closed to fists. Left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (from Latin "sinistre", lit. "left-handed"). ** Coincidentally or not, Spooky is also usually depicted as left-handed. * Before the Boss Battle, the player goes through a white room where a radio announces "I'm taking all those 'logs' they keep throwing out. And I'm nailing them together." and the number 731 appears on a wall. This is likely a reference to the infamous Japanese Unit 731, which performed horrific experiments on prisoners during World War II. They referred to their test subjects as "logs" because victims of the experiments were burned like mere wood, while the "nailing together" part seems to be a reference to how Specimen 9 gains more mass as it "takes the dead". ** Additionally, its secret CAT-DOS entry reveals that it is a survivor of Unit 731's experiments. * Because of its distended jaw, Specimen 9 (Boss Form) bears a slight resemblance to The Servant Grunt from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. The monsters that the boss summons bear resemblance to the Servant Brute from the same game. |-|HD= Appearance No significant changes. Gameplay The specimen seems to appear earlier than before while the player stays idle, is much faster and instantly kills the player on contact. Trivia * In HD Renovation, Specimen 9's death screen only shows its eyes, instead of the entire "body". |-|HD (Boss Form)= Appearance It has a 3D model now and an animation when hit. Gameplay The balls of energy that Specimen 9 shoots sometimes look like red rings. Said balls of energy also seem to move faster than in the original game. Trivia |-|Gallery= Spec 9 CAT-DOS Specimen 9.png|A corrupted CAT-DOS entry. CAT-DOS Specimen 9 corrupt.png|Another corrupted CAT-DOS entry. Spec 9.png|Specimen 9, planning the player's demise. SPEC_CLAY.gif|Specimen 9, charging at the player. 9Hallway.jpg|Specimen 9 in the narrow hallway. Specimen 9 Death Screen.gif|Specimen 9's death screen. Specimen9deathscreen.png|Ditto. Specimen9deathscreenBG.png|Background of the death screen. Ren9.jpg|Specimen 9's 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. HD9.png|Ditto, closer look. 20171012193036 1.jpg|Specimen 9's CAT-DOS entry from HD Renovation. Spec 9 (Boss Form) CATDOSSecretSpc9.png|A corrupted CAT-DOS entry. Taker_spr.png|Humanoid form of Specimen 9. Taker_spr.gif|Ditto, animated. Transformation.gif|Specimen 9's transformation. RenTakerBoss.png|Boss form 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. Oh hello.png|oh hello SPOOKY 3_14_2018 6_11_48 PM.png|ooOOH secrets Category:Specimen